


Some Things You Can't Fix

by longspoons



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, aka spoons writes a thing and has no idea what to do with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longspoons/pseuds/longspoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He went to her, broken and she patched up his bloodied heart with never-failing smiles and chocolate chip cookies and her kindness and her love. It wasn’t perfect and neither was she but it eased his pain and his loneliness.<br/>She tried her best to mend his broken soul and body.<br/>But some things, you just can't fix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things You Can't Fix

**Author's Note:**

> First fic?? Thank you all for reading!

It didn’t take much.

_ A couple midnight visits, a few times of sharing their feelings - their deepest, darkest secrets - out on her balcony under the stars. Watching her laugh at his jokes, seeing her excited about her passion - the fire in her eyes. Borrowing her shoulder for support, pouring out his heart, bleeding on her floor. _

He really should have seen this coming.

_ Seeing her outside the outlines of his mask. Her fire that protects and defends others, the fierceness in her eyes that makes even Chloe hesitate. Her light that leads, her wit and her boldness that naturally draws others closer. Her warmth, her kindness. _

He doesn’t want to say that he’s in love. He’s not. Infatuation isn’t enough to describe the feeling, either. It’s something more familiar. More important.

_ The way her smile never fades. The way her eyes twinkle as she doesn’t give him a chance to sneak the last word in. The way how their bodies fit together so well, in no ways sensuous, but comforting and right. The way how his home slowly became the rooftop of a bakery and a room with pink walls. _

He came to love her. And she made permanent residence in his life, in his heart. She was the family he has always dreamed of. She knew him better than anyone else - even Nino. Maybe even Ladybug.

_ They fit like two puzzle pieces carved out together and he wants to hold onto her and never let go. _

Their nightly routine brought structure and comfort to his cold, hard civilian life. Whenever he can, he visited her during late evening where she would be waiting to open her trapdoor for him when he knocks. She usually had something for him - a piece of pie, or cake, hot chocolate or even warm milk. He sat on her lounge as she finished any work she has left. Or she sat next to him as they exchanged what happened during their day. He told her stories of his adventures with Ladybug. He talked animatedly, with big gestures and images. She laughed with her entire body and looked at him like he is an overexcited kid and gasped and nodded at the right times.

He confessed his love for Ladybug to her after a particularly difficult day. His father was absent all day - nothing new, but it didn’t help to dull the ache of rejection and loneliness. Nino was out of town and he felt alone, and Ladybug’s particularly dismissive attitude hurt him more than it should. When night came, he landed on Marinette’s balcony with downcast eyes and a heavy heart. She brought him inside, set aside her chemistry homework, handed him a steaming cup of hot chocolate and a blanket and sat next to him, asking him what’s wrong. He stayed silent. She let him and he loved her for it.

Eventually, he talked. He could feel his soul getting lighter as he put his burdens down in front of them. He confessed.

_ “I- I love her. Ladybug. I love her, I’m in love with her, whatever. I care about her a lot.” _

_ Silence. _

_ “I guess,” a sigh of frustration. “I don’t know what to do. All I can do is flirt but she’ll never think my feelings are genuine if I only do that. But I get too nervous to do anything else and…” _

_ Pause. “Have you ever told her your true feelings?” Hesitant. _

_ Laughing. “I can barely act seriously around her; I get too nervous. Besides, what if she rejects me? My poor kitty heart couldn’t take it. And I’d never do anything to jeopardize our partnership.” Soft voices. “She’s too precious to me.” _

_ Quiet humming. Scratches behind his ears. “It’ll be alright, Chat.” _

He managed to coax her to reveal some information about the boy she is head over heels for.

_ “He’s… got the most beautiful blond hair and the greenest eyes.” _

_ “Talking about me, Princess?” _

_ “Keep dreaming, Kitty. Some people like him because he’s rich or handsome and I’ll admit, I might have done that too in the beginning, but it’s different for me now. He’s kind and selfless and, and lonely.” She’s frowning. “He’s very lonely and I want him to be happy. I-I care about him, you know?” _

_ He watched her, blushing and stuttering, wondering why that scene was so familiar. _

This became a habit. He would sigh and swoon and with eyes closed and a hand over his heart, describe Ladybug as if she were the stars in the night sky - too great to be counted, shining brightly but so far away. She would do the same with her unnamed unrequited love. She saw him and saw the sun - she couldn’t look at him in fear of being blinded and wouldn’t approach him, afraid of getting burned yet still, was unable to deny the gravity that pulled her towards him.

They became close. Too close, perhaps, but this was  _ real  _ and he couldn’t bring himself to be cautious. He went to her, broken and she patched up his bloodied heart with never-failing smiles and chocolate chip cookies and her kindness and her love. It wasn’t perfect and neither was she but it eased his pain and his loneliness. He couldn’t possibly imagine the pain it would bring him when everything ended.

_ He couldn’t have known: it would be enough to kill him. _

\---

  “ _ Why didn’t it fix you _ ?” The only thing that answers Ladybug’s desperate cry is the beeping of her Miraculous.

  The akuma hadn’t been too difficult to defeat. It wasn’t even their toughest enemy. So  _ why is Chat Noir bleeding out on her lap? _

  Her Healing light didn’t work.

It was a typical battle. The akuma victim was pursued, and Chat Noir took whatever hit he could for his Lady. Everything was well and good.

_ Their absolute trust in their abilities. Their unwavering belief in each other. _

It was a comforting routine, something they are used to.

But Chat and Ladybug had been separated. Somewhere along the way, Ladybug realized the lack of another set of footsteps behind her. She hesitated. She knew that she needed his support but she wasn’t a child. They could take care of themselves. They would be okay.

It was the screams that distracted him. Silently apologizing, Chat ran into the building from where the cries of distress were coming. It was a bank. He was vaguely aware of the fact that there were some people who take advantage of akuma attacks - of the commotion and the destruction - to commit a crime and escape with a greater chance of never getting caught. He had walked right into an armed bank robbery. There was no way he could use Cataclysm on  _ regular people.  _ But despite all his charm and quick-thinking and power, his bad luck won out.

_ Turns out his magical suit isn’t strong enough to stop a knife and Chat Noir isn’t invincible. _

Unaware of her partner’s peril, Ladybug caught and purified the akuma and threw up her Lucky Charm, her warm red light flooded the city and healing any damage that was done. However, her Healing Light has done nothing to close the gaping hole at the side of Chat’s stomach.

_ It didn’t take long to find him. Lying in an alleyway, a trail of blood behind him. _

She presses down at the wound, dreading the feeling of the steady flow of blood that escaped through her fingers. Her hands are covered in his blood; red mixes with red and she no longer knows where Chat’s blood ends and where her suit begins. Her miraculous beeps again. She only has two spots left. She ignores it.

“My Lady,” Chat says weakly, “your Miraculous. You need to leave before you reveal your secret.”

She could hit him for being so stupid. “Don’t you get it? None of that matters right now. I don’t care if you see who I am as long as you’re okay. I’m not going to leave you until you’re okay.”

“Heh, I’m  _ feline purrfectly _ fine, Bugaboo.” He coughs. There are spatters of red blood bright against the dark concrete. Her breath is caught in her throat and she wills herself not to cry.

“Well, you must be, making awful puns like that. You’ll be up and okay in no time.” Her tone is light but she has less luck disguising her expression. She doesn’t know who she is reassuring - Chat or herself.

_ Please don’t leave me. _ “Please don’t die.”

“I won’t leave you. I  _ can’t  _ leave you. I haven’t even told you I love you yet. And Marinette - she’ll worry if I just disappeared without telling her. She’d kill me!”

_ Marinette. Marinette. What will she think? If he just disappeared. Will she worry? Will she see his bloody body on the new? Will she cry for him? _

“Please don’t joke about things like that. The ambulance is on the way. Just- just hang on alright? We’ll make it out of this. We always do.” She rests his head on her lap, one hand still firm on his stomach and the other stroking his hair and scratching him behind the ears.  _ Why is this so familiar? _

It’s Marinette. She stroked his hair and scratched his ears to calm him. She would ask him if he was okay when no one else noticed. She was there for him again and again. She became his support as much as Ladybug has. His Lady can use a person like her when he’s gone.

He reaches for his ring. “What are you doing?” She asks, her voice just above a whisper. He pulls it off. “Chat, no-” In a flash of light, his transformation is gone and he’s no longer Chat Noir, an unfortunate hero who will die an unfortunate but mundane death, but he’s Adrien Agreste, an ordinary civilian boy with incredible bad luck.

“ _ Adrien _ ?” Ladybug’s voice cracks and her arms go slack. Her blue,  _ blue  _ eyes widen with disbelief and a hundred and one emotions flit across them. A broken sob escapes her mouth and it looks like she might cry. She has never cried as Ladybug before.

“You know me, huh?” Of course she does. Everyone has. His face is everywhere in Paris. Unlike his partner, Adrien does not have the same self-control. “I saved them, you know? I called the cops and fought them off until the police arrive. I was doing good until I got distracted by one of the hostages and one of the robbers stabbed me. I guess my luck just ran out.” Tears are falling from his face and Ladybug resists the urge to wipe them away, not wanting to smear the blood on her hands. Her heart breaks for the boy she loves - just not the way she always feared it would.

“It’s for a good reason you know? It’s a heroic death. Because I’m a hero.”  _ You’re the best hero Paris has seen _ , she thinks. “But I’m so scared, Ladybug. I don’t want to die. Help me, Ladybug. Someone please save me.” His words become lost in his sobs. Ladybug bends down to kiss his forehead and murmurs empty comforting words.  _ It’ll be alright, _ she says,  _ you’re alright. We’ll make it through this. _

There isn’t a single person at the moment that believes her words. Ladybug’s Miraculous beeps again.

His ring is still in his hand, leaving imprints on his palms from his tight grip. He opens his hand out to Ladybug. “Please give this to Marinette. I- I want her to be the next Chat Noir. You need someone watching your back, yeah? She’s amazing. She’ll always be there for you. You can count on her. Even- even if she doesn’t want to be the next Chat Noir, give it to her anyways. Tell her, tell her thank you. That I’m sorry. Tell her to remember me.”

He doesn’t expect to see Ladybug’s face crumple. Her defenses break down and for the first time, her walls are gone. And she is crying. Her tears fall from her face onto his and they taste salty. Her transformation disappears with a brilliant light and there is Marinette.

And she is sobbing.

And he is gone.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much!  
> Read it on Tumblr: http://miraculouspoons.tumblr.com/post/141353912791/some-things-you-cant-fix


End file.
